


Love you to death: Flumpty's Gang X Reader

by Starlexxis



Category: One Night at Flumpty's
Genre: Angst, BBB is sassy, BBB's smile, Cuz you people are sick, Eyesaur is the pet of the group, Fluff, Flumpty is immuned to the plot, For you sad peeps, Grunkfuss is a clown, Hugs, Kevin Jr and BBB, Lemons, Let's keep these tags short, Multi, Reader always has a nickname, Redman drank lava and lived, The owl hits the vents, and can transcend time and space apparently, gotta love em, hugs for everyone, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlexxis/pseuds/Starlexxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my sexy nerds! I said so once that I would start making ONAF one shots and here they are! </p><p>READER INSERT ONLY!!!!</p><p>Requests: Closed<br/>Prompts: Closed</p><p>Don't be afraid to ask for a one shot! I'll happily (and lazily) make them! I can do each character from the game though they may be almost impossible to write. </p><p>Readers can be anything such as a Cross Dresser, Neko, Demon, Angel, and so on. The choices are unlimited! Even as far to genderless.<br/>I can write yaoi and yuri (though I'll have to genderbend the characters to do so)  I can also write angst, fluff, and lemons.<br/>Whatever floats your boats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you to death: Flumpty's Gang X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BBB pays Reader a visit at 3 a.m. in the office
> 
> (first game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this will not be humanized BBB!

3 a.m.

 

"Okay, humpty dumpty-or whatever your name is! You stay there, and away from me! Forever!" (Name) screeched, practically punching through the cameras on her the monitor she had received.

You see dear reader, (Name) had mysteriously woken up in an unknown area which had the appearance of some sort of security office but was complete trash inside. During her short time there, she had received a phone call to which turned out to be a recording by the man-or egg in this case-that had brought her here and from that moment, was engaged into a game which held her own life as the prize. The way he said it made it sound like that anyway.

 

Also, I'm coming after you. You can figure out the rest. Have Fun!

His voice burned into her brain and the innocent giggle at the end of his call made (Name) shiver and despised the idea of having door power. She would've kept the doors closed all night if she could to keep the rather creepy, cartoon-like creatures away from her.

Speaking of cartoon-like, when (Name) first picked up the monitor that was near her form, she found various creatures in different locations. One room-which turned out to be the bathroom-a beaver, which she assumed, was sitting on the toilet and reading the newspaper. (Name)'s face had a look of disgust, "Okay, I didn't need to see that." Continuing scrolling through the monitor, one of the rooms seemed to be cut out with red static and the other she stumbled upon had two creatures in it. They were an odd pair to say the least: an egg with the skinniest limbs imaginable and the other seemed to have a box for a head with a small gray body and wore some sort of pizza party hat. Either way, they just looked downright terrifying already in her eyes.  
The rest of the halls were empty and trashed.

Time began to tick and it was about 1 a.m. when egghead and the human box had scattered from their given area and strayed closer to (Name)'s area over time.  
Now it was 3 a.m. and this pattern repeated where (Name) checked the cameras and doors.

"Look at that pretty face," (Name) muttered when she went back to bathroom finding the beaver now staring up at her with those black beady eyes of his. 

"I'd say pretty isn't strong enough!" A voice shouted from her right, making (Name) jump and yelp at the sudden response. Turning on the light, she found box head staring at her with a sinister smile, "Not today!" The (blonde/brunette/etc.) punched a button which activated the doors to close. This is the 3rd time he's came back and it always scared the living hell out of (Name) just the way he looked at her. "Oh come, chicadee! Those doors won't stay down forever!" The box screeched at her, making (Name) groan.

When does it end!?

 

Birthday Boy Blam say with his back against the wall, feeling bored already. The girl had only 3 more hours to go before she either gets to choose to stay and befriend them or go her own way. Usually, players end up having their eyes carved out and are left to bleed to death but he and the other's had been going fairly easy on this one in particular.

And it was frustrating.

Flumpty was awfully slow today, the Beaver is taking his time, the RedMan didn't give two fucks, GrunkFuss was a no show tonight, and Golden Flumpty did whatever the hell he wanted.  
BBB had been trying to up his game lately and he was positive on catching this one by himself but how can he if the other's aren't cooperating so well?

"I know you're still there but you can do me a favor by moving your ass out of here." A soft voice using foul language cut him from his thoughts. It was from the girl inside, obviously annoyed.  
Another reason why they hardly had girl players because they nag way too much without their sleep from what he heard.  
BBB snickered, crossing his arms with a smirk, "I'm not that easy to get rid of, hun. You're just gonna have to enjoy my presence in the meantime, my dearest."  
(Name) rolled her eyes, completely unimpressed by the nicknames she was receiving, "Like that'll ever happen."  
Before BBB could come up with a comeback, the Beaver cleared his throat trying to get the boy's attention. The box-head looked at him with a scowl, "I shall be right back, chicadee!" "Please, go away and never come back. Ever."  
Ignoring her, Birthday Boy approached his 'friend' with his arms crossed impatiently, "Watcha' want, rodent?" "What are you doing? Flirting with the player? Y'know she's not our friend yet, therefore, Flumpty won't allow you to even communicate with her until the game's done." The Beaver said, crossing his arms with a glare. BBB's eye twitched in annoyance, "Teacher's pet." He muttered before shrugging, "I don't know, now she seems to a be a bit more fun. She's not a complete asshole."  
The Beaver sighed in annoyance, rubbing his furred face with a paw before moving BBB out of the way, "Move aside, I've run out of toilet paper."

 

(Name) had immediately opened the door when packaging box had left, letting out a sigh of relief that she was building inside her. The girl smiled in victory and looked through the camera's again finding both Flumpty and the rectangular humanoid away from her at a safe distance. Grinning, (Name) continued to check through all of the camera's but her smile dropped and face turned into horror when she saw the bathroom toilet area empty with the sentence "I've run out" scribbled on it. In a panic, (Name) began to flip through the camera's rapidly where she eventually found the beaver running down the hall towards her. "GO AWAY!" (Name) screeched, slamming the door shut to where the beaver was supposed to pop out at her. Looking back at the time, (Name) groaned, "It's only 3:47!? Why can't time tick faster!" She picked up the monitor to find the Beaver had crawled back to his toilet, "Okay, stay there. Please."

Minutes continued to pass by until it was 4:02 now and the boxhead hadn't returned yet-much to her delight-and Flumpty had only visited once during that given time period but (Name) managed to shut out the egg. The (blonde/brunette/etc.) turned on the left hall lights where boxhead stood there, smiling at her with that sinister glare of his as if to mock her. (Name) shrieked, immediately punching the door button but it made some sort of buzzing noise and the door seemed to be jammed. "No, no, no! What!?" she pressed the door button multiple times but the door still refused to close. (Name) turned her head to the open door. Despite the halls being so dark that she couldn't see out of it, she knew the small boxhead was still there. "Shoo! Shoo!" 

BBB snickered at her cute attempts to get rid of him, his smile only grew wider at the thought of winning the game by himself. He watched her a little longer and got in an attacking formation, getting ready to jump her.

 

But then he stopped..

He stopped at the sight of her. "W-what are you doing, chicadee! You're not supposed to be crying!"  
(Name) had broke down where she was, stray tears falling down her cheeks. This was definitely not the way she thought would be the way she died. Birthday Boy Blam had froze in his spot when he saw her (eye color) orbs watering and the tears falling down her soft looking cheeks. The rectangular humanoid began to panic, never actually seeing a human, let alone a girl, crying. "Please stop!" He begged, not really wanting to see her cry.  
In a rush, BBB entered the office but that only made (Name) scurry away from him, "NO! Don't get close to me!" She said, a waterfall coming out of her eyes.  
Birthday Boy Blam looked at her with a concerned expression but respected her wishes and kept his distance away from her. (Name) sat in the very farthest corner of the office with her back against the wall and hugging her knees close to her as if to defend herself pathetically. BBB wasn't sure what to do, never really been in this situation before. Without thinking, BBB began to approach her slowly and being cautious to not scare the fragile girl. "I said stay away!" "I'm not going to hurt you like this. It's cruel." He said, still slowly lurking towards her. (Name) shivered, trying to crawl deeper into her corner but no avail. 

BBB sat by her, softly running his thin fingers against her smooth skin, "Wow! You're flesh! It's so soft!" He gushed, (Name) giving him an odd expression, "When's the last time you've been near someone real?"  
The small boy sighed, "Awhile, you're actually our first guest in 2 weeks. Even then, I always attacked our player's faces but mainly their eyes so I never really get a chance to come into contact with anyone nor did I really care."  
"Then what makes me so different?" (Name) asked, wiping her tears away. "I like you. You're kind of funny with you're remarks and like I said, killing you while you're crying is cruel, chicadee." He replied with a shrug, making (Name) rolls her eyes once more.

BBB looked up at her and caught a small strand of her hair with in between his fingers, (Name) looking down at him when she felt her hair getting tugged gently by the small humanoid. "You're hair is nice too, the light really makes the (hair color) shine." He said, grinning at her. Not the evil grin that he had earlier but it was a warm and friendly grin. (Name) smiled, slightly and wiped the tears away. Birthday Boy Blam had noticed this and looked deep into her eyes, "You have a beautiful shade of (eye color) there." He said smiling happily.

"Since when did you become so nice?"  
"Oh, c'mon! I'm not that bad, chicadee!"

For the rest of the night, (Name) and Birthday Boy Blam had both introduced themselves properly and got to know each other and told each other funny stories about their lives.  
The other member's of the gang didn't dare interrupt the two when they first heard the pair's laughter howl throughout the building knowing they'd get a mouthful from Birthday Boy Blam himself if they came around the two.

It was 5:58 now and (Name) had fallen asleep, her head was against BBB's lap and the humanoid was softly brushing her hair with his fingers. He had a small smile while (Name) was snoring quietly. She fell asleep about 43 minutes ago and yet she seemed so peaceful for BBB to care about waking her up. He enjoyed the silence.

DING!!

That moment of silence was ruined and the pair jumped nearly 5 miles in the air at the sudden noise. (Name) rubbed her tired eyes, "Jesus, what was that!?" BBB sighed sadly after realizing what that was, "It's the 6 o' clock bell." "What does that mean?"  
He looked up at her sadly, "It means we're done here. You win." "I..Win?" (Name) paused before her slowly curled into a smile, "I win. I win!" She said, jumping around the office excitedly and repeating it like a broken record.  
BBB just watched her with a fake smile and sighed sadly when she wasn't looking. "BBB, my man!" She yelled happily, bringing him into a hug, "This was an awesome night! Thank you for deciding not to kill me!" She laughed.

BBB blushed when she grabbed him and had trapped him in an embrace but hugged her back nonetheless, "Sure thing, chicadee. That's what friends are for, aren't they." He paused, "We are friends after all, right?"  
Birthday Boy Blam's cheeks immediately heated up, his eyes widening when he felt something soft being pressed against his left cheek. "Of course we are!"  
"Speaking of friend's!" A new voice, startled the pair as a certain egg walked into the scene, "Congrats, Ms. (Name) for not dying. Even though you didn't have to work for the past 2 hours, you still didn't die! Kudos!" He said, clapping one of her hands into his. 

BBB crossed his arms, turning away from the two with an annoyed huff. Flumpty grinned up at her, "Now, what do you say Ms. (Name)? Would you take the honor in being our new best friend?"

(Name) looked down at the egg and darted her eyes at an annoyed BBB. She bit her lip and looked back down at the egg. She wasn't to sure on joining in Flumpty's little killer ring with cartoon-like creatures roaming in the halls but she's grown fond of her new little friend. "For BBB's sake, I'll be your best friend." She said after a few moments of dead silence.

Birthday Boy Blam looked back at her in surprise but Flumpty grinned and squealed with delight, "Oh, thank the star's!" He said happily, patting (Name)'s knuckles gently.  
BBB approached (Name) taking her other hand into his, smiling up at her softly.

 

"Welcome to Flumpty's and friends little group, chicadee."


End file.
